


Realizations

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Blood, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, We stan dumbasses, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and Bucky is a baby, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You realize a lot of things after Bucky leaves for a mission
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/You, James Buchanan Barnes/reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Realizations

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”, you asked Bucky and he nodded.

“I can come with you. You don’t have to go alone”, Steve said.

“I’ll be fine you guys. It’s not the first time I am going on a mission”, Bucky rolled his eyes.

You hugged him one last time before he left. Bucky Barnes was your best friend. Ever since he joined the team, you were one of the first people who had a really good bonding with him. You both had already gone together on many missions, but this was the first time Bucky was going alone. And you were distressed. Even though the mission was an easy one and it would barely take two days for him to be back, you and Steve were panicking internally. You sighed and finally went back to your room. 

It was 1 a.m, and you were worried sick. It has been a week since Bucky left for the mission, but he wasn’t back from the yet. Tony had tried contacting him, but there was no answer. Fury called last night and informed that there was a blast at the base and this led to your anxiety multiplying. You could not sleep or think straight. You finally got tired of tossing around and went to get something to drink. When you entered the kitchen, you found Steve already sitting there and staring blankly at the wall.

“What are you doing up so late?”, you asked.

“I could ask you the same thing”, he replied, a small smile on his lips.

“Just couldn’t sleep”, you shrugged and took a seat beside him.

Steve sighed and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. It was hard for both of you. You both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he finally said something.

“You are afraid, aren’t you?”

You nodded as tears gathered in your eyes. You knew he was worried too. He was afraid to lose his best friend again. 

“I get it. It’s okay to be afraid. Especially for someone, you are in love with”, Steve continued.

“What do you mean? I- “, you interrupted him.

How did he know? You were pretty sure you kept your feelings concealed enough since you didn’t want to ruin your friendship with Bucky and he would never reciprocate your feelings in return. 

“We all know you both love each other Y/N. It’s so obvious”. He shrugged while you stared at him.

“He is not in love with me”, you answered, refusing to meet his eyes.

“I have known him since our childhood and I know he is in love with you. The way he looks at you, with so much adoration in his eyes. And how could you not see in the way he talks about you? Someone who met him for the first time can guess how much he loves you”.

You burst out into tears as he spoke. You never realized that he could love you back the way you loved him. And you missed him so much. All you wanted right now was to be in his arms and confess your love for him.

You continued to think about him silently and didn’t realize when you started falling asleep. When you woke up, you found yourself in your bedroom and a blanket covering you. You shook your head and finally got up. Steve was such a gentleman. You dressed up and went outside to spend another day waiting for Bucky. You were eating your breakfast and hoping that he would be alright when the door to the living room opened and Bucky walked in.

Blood was dripping from his face and his clothes were torn at various places. He looked at you and gave you a tired smile.

“Miss me?”

Tears began falling on your face when you saw him. It was hard to believe he was here. You ran towards him and right into his arms. He was a bit surprised but hugged you back tightly.

“I thought I lost you”, you murmured through the tears as you cupped his face.

“I’m here doll. Look at me, I’m here”, he kept saying that while you hugged him. 

He kissed your forehead and tried to calm you down while all you could do is stare at him. You were scared that he would disappear again if you close your eyes. Steve’s words rang in your ears. Did he love you too?

You cupped his cheeks and lightly placed your lips over his. His eyes widened in shock for a moment, but he kissed you right back as soon as he recovered. You both were too lost in each other to notice Natasha and Tony walk in.

“You gotta pay up Nat”.

The two of you broke apart when you heard Tony’s voice. You felt your cheeks getting hotter when you saw Tony smirking at you.

“Couldn’t you two wait for another two months to kiss? I lost the bet because of you”, Natasha huffed, making Bucky and Tony laugh.

You snorted at their childishness but didn’t leave Bucky’s hand for even a minute, scared that this was all a dream and he would leave again but he repeatedly reassured you that he was right by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please leave a comment


End file.
